


Flip Zimmerman {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam Driver as Flip Zimmerman, wearing his trademark plaid shirt and shoulder holster as well as a hilariously incredulous look as he points out that Ron just agreed to meet the local KKK using his real name.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Flip Zimmerman {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Rumpled plaid shirts are... difficult. And so was this expression!
> 
> Best guess is that this was about 11 hours of drawing time. I kind of lost track once I started in on the shirt, lol.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/flip-z.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/flip-z-mouth-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/flip-z-eyes-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos sincerely appreciated.  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artocello/blog/artocello).


End file.
